


the small, insignificant moments

by my_minha



Series: the small, insignificant moments [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kissing, M/M, domestic 2park, i actually love fluff, sleeping on same bed, wanna one times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_minha/pseuds/my_minha
Summary: Jihoon went to sleep alone but wakes up with Woojin beside him.





	the small, insignificant moments

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote something in like one sitting because it just hit me and i wanted to write it so there u go. 
> 
> not edited so sorry for any mistakes!!

Life as an idol had its many ups and downs but the times when they could take a break and sleep a bit longer in their beds is definitely one of Jihoon’s favorites. Today, they supposedly had no schedule as a group but Jihoon still had university classes to get through, not to mention a meeting with April Skin and the company to talk about a possible fansign event for him.

Though he didn’t do anything strenuous, Jihoon was still exhausted mentally and so when he was finally given the chance to rest around mid-afternoon, he headed for his room and knocked out the moment his head hit the pillows.

It was a few hours later when Jihoon began to wake up, the first thought entering his sleepy mind was how warm he felt. Even though the aircon was on and he didn’t have a cover over his body, Jihoon felt like he was cocooned in a soft blanket that smelled of something nice and strangely familiar.

Opening his eyes blearily, Jihoon noticed he had his arms wrapped around something and there was the sound of tapping fingers and text notifications above him. It took him a moment longer to realize that he was cuddling a body and that the body belonged to one Park Woojin.

Jihoon furrowed his brows, wondering when his roommate got here and why he was on Jihoon’s bed.

“Woojin,” Jihoon murmured, voice slightly muffled against the younger’s chest.

“Hmmm?” was the reply he got and Jihoon slightly lifted his head to see the other’s face. Woojin was just on his phone, one of his arms under Jihoon’s head to hold the device up while the other was wrapped around Jihoon’s shoulder to tap away on it. They were on their sides with their legs tangled up together. Jihoon was confused how he ended up hugging the younger’s waist when he was sure he crashed on an empty bed but he was too comfortable to think about pulling away now. Besides, he could still feel the sleep clinging to the edges of his mind.

Woojin then pulled back a bit, turning his gaze on Jihoon, “You awake now?”

Jihoon shook his head slowly and buried his face back against Woojin’s chest, huddling closer to his warmth. The younger was like a furnace, keeping Jihoon warm from the chill of the aircon and though they don’t usually cuddle often, Jihoon find he didn’t mind at the moment.

“Why are you...on...my bed?” Jihoon asked through a yawn, still curious despite slowly falling back to sleep. He heard Woojin snort before a hand began carding through the mess of his hair.

“You’re sleeping on my bed, idiot. Which is damn cramped by the way.”

“Oh.” He wanted to ask why the other didn’t just lay down on his bed then but his mental faculties were starting to shut down one by one.

“But I don’t mind,” Woojin continued, chin propped on Jihoon’s head and somehow pulling the older male closer with his legs, “You’re comfy.”

Before Jihoon could understand what that meant, his eyes had fallen close and he was deep into sleep once more.

The next time he woke up, the room was quiet and dark. Had Jihoon slept all the way to the night? As his eyes gradually got used to the dark, he realized he was still hugging Woojin. Lifting his head, Jihoon wasn’t surprised to find the other had fallen asleep too.

Face lax, eyes shut and mouth slightly gaping open, Woojin was the picture of innocence and Jihoon had to smile at the sight. He didn’t get many opportunities to see the younger asleep since he was always awake before Jihoon was but it was slightly endearing to see the normally active and energetic Woojin being quiet and unmoving for once.

He still had an arm wrapped around Jihoon’s shoulders, the other under Jihoon’s head which was probably losing circulation at this point. He figured it was time to get up since he needed to use the toilet anyway.

Slowly putting Woojin’s arm aside and sitting up, Jihoon was about to push off the weight on his legs when the back of his shirt was suddenly pulled, dragging Jihoon back down to the pillows.

“Where are you going?” A deep, sleepy voice asked.

Jihoon turned his head to Woojin who was trying and failing to glare at him through bleary eyes.

“I need to use the toilet.” Jihoon answered, holding back a chuckle as he noticed Woojin’s messy hair. His probably didn’t look any better.

An arm then snaked around his waist, pulling him close till he was back to his previous position, pressed up against Woojin’s chest as the other buried his nose into his hair. Jihoon blinked, more aware this time how intimate their position was. He and Woojin had cuddled a few times before (because Woojin secretly enjoyed skinship even though he never admitted to it) but not while sleeping, and not like this.

He listened to the younger humming contently under his breath, the arm slung on his waist lazily tracing circles on the small of his back. His stomach contracted at the gesture and Jihoon tensed, wondering why his face was suddenly flooded with heat.

“Don’t go.” Woojin muttered like caging him in his arms and legs would trap Jihoon there.

As comfortable and weird as this was, Jihoon’s got a bladder he can’t ignore and he tried telling Woojin so. In response, the younger pulled back to pout at Jihoon, turning up the aegyo he rarely directed at Jihoon. Woojin usually only acted cute in front of the hyungs and since they were same aged friends, they kept their aegyo at each other to a minimum.

Still, Jihoon couldn’t help but find the other adorable. It was probably the sleep addling his brain but Jihoon grinned, pinching the other’s cheek to get him to stop.

“Ow…”

“Stop pouting and let me go.”

“Nooo.” Woojin whined, pouting even bigger now.

Jihoon sighed, unable to scold Woojin because that pout was just too cute. Who said his friend could act cute to him like this? Maybe he was rubbing off on Woojin too much.

“Aigoo, you’re too cute.” Jihoon cooed, leaning in close to give the other a kiss on the cheek.

But well, Woojin shifted at the same time as Jihoon did, and Jihoon expected his lips to land on a smooth cheek. Instead, he felt something soft, wet and thick against his, like the texture of another pair of lips and Jihoon pulled back with a tiny gasp. It was just a small peck, like one would give a relative but Jihoon still blushed over his mistake, unable to believe he just did that to Woojin.  

He waited with bated breath as Woojin fluttered open his eyes, staring at Jihoon’s wide-eyed expression for a moment before licking his lips. Jihoon's gaze absentmindedly followed the movement.

And then Woojin said...“Why did you stop?”

_Eh?!_

Jihoon didn’t have time to think about it as he was pulled closer again, this time with a hand on the back of his head, guiding him to Woojin’s lips once more.

_EH?!?!_

Jihoon stayed where he was, eyes wide and confused as he watched Woojin shut his eyes and move his lips against his. It was slow and rhythmic like he was letting Jihoon get used to it and amazingly, weirdly, Jihoon closed his eyes and kissed back.

It was strange. Jihoon had never once imagined kissing Woojin like this even though the man had playfully tried kissing him on camera many times before. But those were just attempts, he never really went all the way even though there were a few times in the act Jihoon would have let him if Woojin had wanted to.

But in the privacy of their own room where no else could see, Jihoon felt like this was crossing a line in their friendship to a territory he was unfamiliar with. To a place unknown. And yet...and yet....

Jihoon stayed. He practically melted against Woojin as he began nibbling on Jihoon’s bottom lip, kissing his lips repeatedly in that slow, sweet, careful manner of his that left Jihoon breathless and treasured.

It was light and chaste the entire time and when they pulled back a few seconds— minutes?— later, Jihoon could still feel the press and warmth of Woojin on his lips.

Releasing a shaky breath, Jihoon opened his eyes to find Woojin already staring back at him and he knew from the glint in his eyes that sleep was no longer clogging his mind.

Jihoon gulped, throat suddenly dry.

“I still need to use the bathroom.” Was the first thing he could think to say and this time, Woojin let him, the weight of his limbs leaving his body. Jihoon tried to ignore the rapid beating in his chest or the flush spreading across his face as he brisk walked out of there, conscious of the searing gaze on his back the entire time.

When he returned, Jihoon tiptoed into the dark room, apprehensive and nervous.

However as he approached Woojin’s bed, he found the younger male fast asleep again, laying on his back and snoring away. Jihoon sighed, his shoulders dropping and he didn’t know if that was out of relief or disappointment.

He considered the thought of climbing back beside Woojin, huddling into his warmth and feeling his arms around him again. But there was barely any space left and Jihoon should probably sleep on his own bed and not intrude on Woojin’s anymore.

He convinced himself those were the only reasons why as he climbed to the upper bunk and laid on his bed, willing himself to stop replaying the kiss in his mind.

It was a long time before Jihoon finally drifted off to sleep, his fingers resting on the flesh of his lips as if to preserve the tingling warmth there.

 

* * *

 

When his alarm sounded for the next day and a reminder that they had a schedule later, Jihoon pulled the blankets over his head and pretended not to hear the annoying shrieking sounds around him.

Unfortunately, his blanket was wrenched away by someone and Jihoon groaned, sitting up, ready to scream at the person refusing to give him more sleep.

When he opened his eyes, he almost jerked back.

Woojin was standing on the steps to Jihoon’s upper bunk, holding his blankets in his fists and looking like he dressed and showered for the day already judging by his wet hair.

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. You’ve had enough sleep yesterday as it is.” Woojin smirked, entirely too hyper in the morning.

Inwardly, Jihoon was still reeling from the memories of last night, suddenly unable to think of anything else but the kiss they shared. How was Woojin managing to act normal when all Jihoon wanted to do was hide forever?

Just as Jihoon decided on a normal response, Woojin hopped back down to the ground and began making his way to the door, “Don’t forget to eat breakfast. The managers said it’s going to be a long trip.”

“O-Ok.” Jihoon stuttered out just as Woojin shut the door behind him.

The sudden emptiness of the room made the troubling thoughts swirling in his mind seem so much louder and Jihoon clutched at his hair, pulling them tightly.

He needed to get his act together. It was just a kiss. Clearly Woojin hadn’t thought much of it because he was acting the same as he normally would around Jihoon. Nothing had changed.

And Jihoon didn’t want anything to change. He hadn’t meant to kiss him; it was an accident. But then Woojin…

Jihoon shook his head. No, it was an accident. Unless Woojin brought it up first, Jihoon wasn’t going to say anything on the topic too.

And yet, as he got down from his bunk and began to look for clothes to change into, a niggling voice from the back of his mind made him conscious of the fact that he was disappointed.

He didn’t know whether it was at Woojin or himself but Jihoon slammed the feeling down till it was bottled up somewhere deep in the recess of his mind, locked up till Jihoon forgot it even existed. There was no time for these kind of feelings when he should be focusing on more important things. Like his activities with Wanna One.

For now, what he and Woojin shared in the darkness of their room would become just a small, insignificant moment between them.

**Author's Note:**

> i accept love in the form of no one killing me for the ending XD
> 
> twitter: @winking_baby  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/winking_baby)


End file.
